A Dark Side To Everything?
by GGuy12345
Summary: A response to moonfeather58's Betrayed challenge. When Ash is imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit, he must flee Kanto. In another universe young Harry Potter disappears from his cuboard. One thing is for sure: their paths are fated to cross.
1. Intro Arc, Part 1

**_A/N: So this is my first challenge. I found it interesting and read the stories 'Prepare for Trouble' By DZ2 and 'From the Ashes' by moonfeather58. They are really good so far and I'd recommend reading them. Let's get to the requirements._**

 ** _Challenge Title: Betrayed_**

 ** _By: moonfeather58_**

 ** _Deadline: None_**

 ** _Crossover: Harry Potter/Pokémon_**

 ** _Plot: Betrayed by his friends after Max is found dead between the series of Sinnoh and Unova, Ash Ketchum flees Kanto where he discovers Jessie, James and Meowth about to be killed by Giovani because they bumbled things for the last time. Ash saves them and after explaining his story, finds out the bad trio are the only ones who believe him. Across the worlds, little Harry Potter vanishes from Privet Drive without a trace and ends up in the region Ash is now in, becoming a member of the new organization that the former trainer started after his own betrayal and when Harry turns ten is given his own Pokémon Starter of the region before beginning his own journey to being a trainer. But when Harry turns eleven he is drawn back to the world he was born...only to discover his own betrayal. Yet a twist comes into play when Ash harbors a secret from his time with his friends...what is it and will Harry find himself betrayed again by the one he trusts most in his life?_**

 ** _Requirements:_**

 ** _-James, Jessie and Meowth become part of Ash's new organization._**

 ** _-Harry Potter is somehow transported to the Pokémon World before starting Hogwarts and must go through his first year as a trainer before joining Hogwarts with his Pokémon at his side._**

 ** _-Under Ash's leadership, James, Jessie and Meowth become better than they ever were under Team Rocket._**

 ** _-Ash becomes smarter and rotates his new Pokémon out so they each get battle experience as well as evolving his Pokémon._**

 ** _-Ash's former Pokémon forsaking him and either turning wild or going with new trainers. Some may end up staying with him but the majority leave, including his herd of Tauros leaving. Pikachu can stay as long as he is evolved into Raichu at some point._**

 ** _-Harry must return to the Pokémon world to continue training as a Pokémon Trainer in the summer and holidays._**

 ** _-Harry gains the egg of a legendary bird (Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos) and the egg of a legendary dog (Raikou, Entei, Suicune)_**

 ** _-Ash eventually confronting his ex-friends._**

 ** _-Ash goes to a different region and continues his Pokemon journey with his new organization behind him OR Ash ends up becoming a member of the Kanto Battle Frontier. (Either of these is a requirement so do one or the other.)=Creates a new organization._**

 ** _Suggestions:_**

 ** _-Ash gains a Riolu and becomes an Aura Guardian.=no_**

 ** _-Mewtwo joining Ash.=no but he remains a good friend._**

 ** _-Gary and/or Paul joining Ash's new organization. =maybe_**

 ** _-One of his female traveling partners following him into the dark and becoming his girlfriend/wife.= maybe_**

 ** _-Harry giving up on magic to be a squib and continue through his Pokémon journey without the expectations of the wizarding world after learning how he has been betrayed by wizardkind.= yes_**

 ** _-Ash really did kill Max and ran to cover it up OR he helped contribute to Max's death in some way.= maybe_**

 ** _Forbidden:_**

 ** _-Jessie, James and Meowth betraying their new leader Ash._**

 ** _-Jessie, James and Meowth staying the bumbling idiots they are during the original series (Kanto to Sinnoh)._**

 ** _-Harry joining Voldemort or the Order of the Phoenix._**

 ** _-Voldemort and Dumbledore gaining the allegiance of Ash's organization in the wizard fight._**

 ** _-Harry helping the wizards who left him with the Dursleys in the fight against Voldemort._**

 ** _-Harry is not a Horcrux and thus does not have Parsletongue._**

Once known as Ash Ketchum, Raiden Yamauchi looked out the window of the cargo bay in the airplane he was currently on. He was thinking of how he got there. It had started when he woke up in Viridian City Jail…

 _Flashback:_

Ash Ketchum came to consciousness slowly. He looked around and saw bars. Next, he tried to find Pikachu. The little rodent was nowhere in sight. He got up and ran to the bars. An Officer Jenny was watching his cell. Ash called for her. She got up and walked over to him.

"What am I doing in here?"

"Well, Mr. Ketchum, to put it simply, you're here for murder."

"Murder! I wouldn't kill anyone!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ketchum. There is just too much circumstantial evidence that points to you."

"Like what?"

"You and your Pikachu were found near the body of Max Taylor. He had electrical scorch markings all over his body. Your traveling companions confirmed only your Pikachu could do something as powerful as that."

"One: Neither Pikachu nor I would do that. Two: Where is Pikachu?"

She held up a radio to her face and stated, "Bring them in."

A man's voice crackled into the air, "Yes, ma'am!"

The next moment, the door at the end of the hallway opened up, and May and her parents walked to the cell where he was being held.

"How could you, Ash?"

" I di-"

"We trusted you! And how did you repay us? You kill Max!"

"May, I didn't do anything!'

"Shut up! I'm not going to listen to one single more of your lies. And as for your Pikachu, I took it and locked it in it's Pokéball. It, like you, is trapped and won't be coming out anytime soon except for one reason."

"What?" Ash asked worriedly.

"To force-evolve it into a Raichu just to torture it even further." Ash glared at his former friend as he imagined what she would put his best friend through.

"Oh, and as for your other Pokémon," May said to him before turning to Officer Jenny, "Show him." She nodded and turned on a TV screen that was behind him. A group of people were crowded around a pile of Pokéballs, picking them out, before picking them up, and walking off with at least one in hand.

"NO! Not my Pokémon! You can't do that!" He was on the verge of tears, not just tears of sadness, but tears of anger as well. A nameless officer led May and her parents away.

"Actually, Mr. Ketchum, we can, as we have stripped you of your rights to be a trainer in Kanto. All League Badges and awards have been forfeited when you were arrested. I can tell you this, though. Some of your Pokémon did not get taken by a trainer or escape and become feral. Your Charizard was sent to Charicific Valley, while your Sceptile was dropped into Fortree Forest. Your Primeape is still in training with the trainer Anthony. All of your Tauros were set free back into the Kanto Safari Zone. Finally, your Squirtle resides with the so-called "Squirtle Squad. Oh, yeah. Your case was heard while you were comatose. You have been sentenced to life in prison." Ash frowned as he looked at the screen once more. A single Pokéball rolled away from the dwindling pile down the hill. Soon Lights Out happened, but he could not sleep.

The next morning, he followed the schedule, taking things he would need to escape indiscreetly. It took him about a week to gather everything he needed to escape. During that week, his mother visited and disowned him of his inheritance and his name. So, he fastened a new name for himself. Raiden Yamauchi snuck out that night. He found the hill his Pokéballs were on, and searched all around the base. In the bushes, he found what he was searching for. Then he set off to Saffron City, where he snuck onto a plane set to go to a place known as Lumiose City. He didn't know where that was, only that it wasn't in any of the regions he's visited before.

 _End Flashback:_

After his moment of remembering, he tossed out the single Pokéball he had acquired.

"Gliscor!"

"Wow, Gliscor, you're the one that rolled away from the pile?"

"Glis-Gliscor!" it nodded.

"Thank you." Raiden assumed he was about to ask about Pikachu, but the two heard a loud noise. He returned Gliscor. Next the plane started to take off. Raiden walked further into the plane, where he found a cabin. A man in a suit, two people in matching outfits, and a Meowth sat on the benches. Raiden recognized the Meowth and matching people instantly as the Team Rocket Trio. The door opposite him opened, and out walked a Persian holding four Pokéballs in its tail. The Rocket Trio looked scared while the man in the suit looked angry. That's when he spoke:

"You idiots … messed up … … last time. The only reason you … even sent on missions … the first place was to keep … out of my hair. I thinks it's time … … seven to go swimming."

Raiden knew that even though they had been a thorn in his side since day one, he couldn't let them die.

He slammed open the door and threw Gliscor's Pokéball, "Stone Edge!" The attack brought down the suited man and his Persian in one fell swoop.

The trio stared at him for a second, before showering him with praise.

James stated, "Thank you, thank you, Ash for saving our lives."

"The name's Raiden now."

"Okaay, but why did you save us?"

"Because I need help, and you three are the only ones I can think of right now that would believe me," he said as he picked up the four Pokéballs. "Max was found dead from a strong electrical attack, while Pikachu and I were found near his body." He tossed Jessie and James two each. "I woke up in Viridian City Jail, where Officer Jenny told me what happened, including that I was removed from being a trainer. Most of my Pokémon were took by random trainers. May took Pikachu and locked him in his Pokéball."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Meowth.

"And the thing is, I didn't do it. So now, I'm a fugitive to Kanto."

"Wow," Jessie and James looked sad.

"So who's that, and what are we going to?"

"That's our boss, or at least our former boss. His name is Giovanni."

"Viridian City's Gym Leader is the leader of Team Rocket?"

"Yes, and as for where we are going, we are heading to the region Kalos."

"It recently became famous for the discovery of Mega Evolution, an evolution that surpasses all others."

"Wow."

"Yes, it is quite amazing."

"I believe those four Pokéballs hold the Pokémon you left at Team Rocket headquarters." Upon opening the Pokéballs, Mime Jr, Carnivine, Seviper, and Yanmega came out. The cabin became much too cramped then, so they were returned to their Pokéballs.

Giovanni had chose that moment to wake up.

"So, who are you? And how did you get on my private jet?" he asked as he got up like he owned the place, which he, apparently, did.

Raiden glared at him, "You, and all of my enemies, shall call me the Raider, because if I find out about any mistreat or abuse, prepare yourself to be raided. My reward this time, these three and their Pokémon. Your crime, attempted murder. As for how I got on, it's for me to know, and you to never find out."

Raiden threw a smoke bomb he made in the jail, then pulled the cabin door open and drug the trio out it while Giovanni was temporarily blinded.

The trio screamed until they realized they were gliding down, held by Raiden, who held onto his Gliscor.

They landed on a ship, where an old man was fishing, which meant they were near shore. The old man nearly had a heart attack when he saw them, but quickly recovered. He turned out to be friendly, and called himself Louden Rodman. He agreed to take them to shore. An hour later, they docked at a beach.

"Welcome to Ambrette Town, Kalos," Rodman exclaimed. They thanked him for taking them to shore.

"So, boss, what do we do now?" asked James.

"You want me to be your boss?"

"Yes, if I leave, I would have to go home to *shudders* Jessebelle. Jessie doesn't really have a life," "HEY!" "and Meowth would probably be captured by scientists."

"True. I guess you can come with me. But if you want to help, catch more than one Pokémon. Now, James, I need you to find a way to Kanto to get Growlie and my Charizard from Charicific Valley. Jessie, I need you to get to Hoenn and find my Sceptile in Fortree Forest. Meowth, you should go with one of them." When they walked into the actual town area, he bought three mobile phones and gave one to each of the humans. "Call me when you find them, and I'll get them to cooperate. I'll find a place for a temporary base." When you return to Kalos, I'll give you directions."

"Yes sir, boss!" they saluted. They disguised themselves as everyday tourists (Think A Battle of Aerial Mobility disguises). The four dispersed. Raiden walked to Lumiose City, where he found an abandoned office building. On the second floor, a girl stood right outside the elevator.

She said "No, you're not the one," and disappeared. The rest of the building was empty of life. He found out which company owned the building, and used money he took from Giovanni to buy it. Next he bought a security door with retina and fingerprint scanners and had it installed. Later, James called him.

"Boss, I've gotten Growlie and broken into Charicific Valley."

"Great, find my Charizard's Pokéball. It should be in the house of the girl, Liza."

"Got it, boss," James said as he ended the call. Raiden began to get the place furnished.

When James called back, he put it on speaker.

"Charizard, go with James. He'll bring you back to me. They have been helping me ever since I saved their lives."

"Char."

"James, fly on Charizard to Hoenn to backup Jessie and Meowth. They haven't called in yet. You should get your Chimecho on the way."

"Yes, sir."

Raiden decided to take a break from furnishing, and instead, walked down the garden path of Parterre Way.

Soon, he found himself in Santalune City, home of this region's Bug-Type Gym. He walked to the Pokémon Center to get his Gliscor checked over, as he forgot to do it in Lumiose City. When there, he met Gary Oak, his old rival. He was getting signed up for the Kalos League.

"Gary?"

He turned, "Ash?"

"Not anymore. I go by Raiden now."

"Oh. So, what brings you to Kalos?"

"I decided to find out about the thing they call Mega Evolution."

"Oh, I'm here for the Kalos League. You should join, too. Who knows, if you figure out Mega Evolution, you might finally be able to win for once."

"You know I beat you when it counted." The two friends laughed and fist-bumped once. "You know what? I will participate."

Nurse Joy appeared and said "Mr. Oak, your registration is ready. Here is your Kalos Pokédex." Gary turned.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," he said as he turned to Raiden once more. "See ya around."

Raiden smirked slightly lightly as he thought of his old friend's former antics. "Nurse Joy, sign me up."

"Alright, I just need your full name, and I can get you signed up for the Kalos League complete with Kalos Pokédex."

"Raiden Yamauchi."

"Okay, Mr. Yamauchi, it will be a few minutes, make yourself comfortable." The next few minutes went by slowly. "Mr. Yamauchi, your Pokédex and Trainer Card are ready."

Raiden stood up and walked to the counter. "Thank you."

"One last thing, Mr. Yamauchi."

"Yes?"

"Would you like a starter Pokémon?"

"No thank you, I've got one." He then left the building to find Gary leaning against the wall.

"So, why'd you change your name?"

"I was disowned by my mother."

"What!?"

 _ **(A/N: This next bit is a short overview, skip it if you want.)**_ "I was arrested for a crime I didn't commit, Pikachu was stolen by May, and I was sentenced to life in prison. I escaped in about a week. During that week was when she did it. Now I'm a fugitive to Kanto, so I hid on an airplane. Next, I rescue those three Team Rocket grunts from death, so now they see me as their new boss. Finally, I'm here with just my Gliscor, but I sent those three to get my Charizard and Sceptile. I'm going to get my Pikachu back personally."

"Man, you have one crazy story."

"Got more than that."

"So, are you living in Kalos now?"

"Yeah, we just got here this morning. We had to jump out the plane, but since I had Gliscor, we glided down onto an old man's boat. He took us to Ambrette Town. We went to Lumiose, the capital. I bought a building to use as a home, at least temporarily."

"So, since you're finished with your monologue, shall we dominate the first gym?"

"We shall."

 _ **A/N: So, we've laid down the plotline. I've decided to write this because I can not always get to my computer, where I'm writing Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Ball on Microsoft Word.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Harry gets transported to the Pokémon World, and meets Ash and Gary.**_


	2. Intro Arc, Part 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, as many of you know, multiple websites stole fanfiction's stories. I didn't upload because of this. But here's the next chapter.**_

 _ **Review Answers:**_

 _ **Guest: While I was going for something along those lines, I won't have him going super crazy.**_

Harry Potter, age 9, had just been beaten by his "Uncle" Vernon. He had done nothing except make the bacon of Vernon's whale-sized son, Dudley, a bit crispier than he wanted it. Vernon shoved Harry into his bedroom, which was a small stair cupboard. He knew he would not be let out for anything for the rest of the day, so he snuck some bread and bacon into his pocket. As Harry tried to rub away the pain, he wished for a way to escape the horrible place. Sleep soon came upon him. When he woke up, a strange red, black, and white ball. In the center was a button. Like all curious children would do, he pressed it. A strange being appeared, first as a white light, then faded to a green, red, and white color. The red was from two little back-to-back horns on its head. The green was its head. The white was its body. Around its neck was a letter on a string addressed to him.. He opened the letter, which read:

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _Your wish has been heard, and granted. This little creature is known as Ralts. Ralts is species of Pokémon. Pokémon are magical creatures from another world. They can gain things called levels by fighting other Pokémon. Levels are what make them stronger and let them learn powers called moves. This Ralts is currently at level 12, which is the level it learns the move Teleport. Simply command him to use it, and this time only, he will take you to the Pokémon World. Ralts currently knows the moves Growl, which lowers opponents attack, Confusion, which attacks opponents, and may confuse them, Double Team, which makes fake copies of itself, and Teleport, which teleports him around. Good luck._

 _Jirachi, the Wish Pokémon_

"I can finally leave?" Harry asked in amazement. "YES!" Vernon got up from the sitting room and began to stomp into the hallway. Thank you, Jirachi. Ralts, use Teleport!" Vernon yanked the door open, just as the two disappeared in a flash of light.

Harry and Ralts appeared sitting on a bench in the fading daylight. There was a large fountain near them. To each side of the pathway, large hedge mazes grew. To the north, he saw a large city with skyscrapers. to the south, a smaller city. He thought about going to the large city, but the small city seemed a lot less confusing, so he began to walk there.

A sign at the entrance read _Santalune City_. At the south end, a building that had a sign that looked like the top half of the ball his Ralts was in. It looked important, so he walked into it. A woman with hair the color of bubblegum, something he rarely saw, sat behind a counter.

Upon walking in, she said, "Welcome to the Santalune City Pokémon Center. My name is Nurse Joy. How can I help you?" in an extremely bored tone like she did it very often.

"What's a Pokémon Center?"

"She gave him a questioning look. "Are you from some some region without 'em or something?"

"Err… yes."

She narrowed her eyes at his hesitation. "Which one?"

"Oh, it's not a well-known region. You wouldn't have heard of it."

Her expression softened slightly. "I see. How'd you get here?"

"My Ralts teleported me."

"Two things. One: where is your Ralts? Two: how old are you? You don't look old enough to be a Pokèmon Trainer."

"My Ralts is in this," he said, showing her the ball. I am 9, but I will be ten in two weeks."

"Hmm…, in the Pokéball, but just shy of age, although you look about seven or eight. Where's your parents?"

"They died in a car crash when I was very young, at least, that's what I was told."

"Told? By who?"

"My aunt and uncle. They've raised me since my parents died."

 _Maybe that's what he's so small,_ she thought. "Did they feed you enough?"

"No, they hated me. They made me do everything for them since I was four. When it wasn't exactly perfect, they locked me in the stair cupboard. I wasn't going to be a trainer because of them, but I snuck out one night and found Ralts, who was injured. I took him to the local healer, who was thankfully still up. Since Ralts didn't have a trainer, and he seemed to become very attached to me, so the healer gave me a spare Pokéball. I trained him at night until he got to level 12, so we could get away from there," he lied partially as he went. "Oh you poor thing. Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No ma'am."

"Then stay here. Poké Centers are hotels as well as hospitals."

"Thank you."

Raiden and Gary entered the Gym, where they were suddenly blinded by a flash of light. The flash was from a camera strapped around a young woman's next.

Gary seemed to recognize her. "You must be Viola, the Gym Leader."

"Yes, I am. I suppose the two of you are here to challenge me?" Gary nodded.

"Then let me escort you to the battlefield." Raiden looked at the field in a bit of awe. It was a greenhouse-type environment, but only around the sides. The glass roof, let sunlight in, obviously to give her Bug-Types that know Solar Beam an advantage. The two flipped a coin to decide who would go first, and luck favored Gary. He called out Electivire, while Viola called out a Surskit. The match went well for Gary, due to his opponent's Water-Typing. Electivire, also at such a higher level than Viola, defeated his opponent in two Thunderbolts. Viola's Vivillon had a similar story.

"Well, you proved too strong for me. May I suggest getting some lower level Pokémon, you know, starting partially from scratch?"

"I considered it, but I didn't have time before this battle."

"I understand." She presented the badge to Gar, which he accepted. Suddenly, Viola's cell phone rang. "Hello? … Okay, I'll be right there. … Bye." She hung up and put the phone in her camera case. "Something's come up. I need to get to the Poké Center. We'll have to postpone the next match."

"Wait. We're coming too," said Raiden. Viola nodded. They hurried to the center, where Nurse Joy met them at the door.

"What's the problem?" Asked Viola.

"Someone brought in a Swadloon. It's in critical. I called you, since you're the expert on Bug-Types."

"I'll see what I can do."

The Swadloon in question was poisoned and burned. Marks covered its body. It's leaf cloak was nearly nonexistent. Nurse Joy asked the two guys to leave the room. They complied. When the operation was done, Swadloon looked as good as new. The trainer that brought Swadloon ran over and thanked the two females multiple times.

Raiden decided to question the trainer. "Who did that to your Swadloon?"

"Some weirdos in orange suits and orange hair." Gary growled slightly.

Raiden looked over at him. "You've heard of them?"

"No, but they sound like a team."

"You're right, but I'm sure we can handle them." Gary nodded. Turning to the trainer, Raiden said, "Stay safe." Viola was almost ready to go when she saw a small boy that looked like Raiden, except for the eyes, which were emerald green. She walked over to the boy, who seemed to have a look that crossed fear, confusion, and sadness all in one.

"Hi, I'm Viola. What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Well, Harry, would you like to see a gym battle?"

He smiled at her slightly, almost gratefully, "Sure. Thank you." He walked with the three back to the gym, where he sat on the bleachers with Gary.

Raiden called out Gliscor, while Viola, once again, called out Surskit.

The ref said the standard ref things, then the battle started.

"Gliscor, Stone Edge!"

"Dodge! Now use Ice Beam!"

"Gliscor, glide up!" It did, but then Viola's true plan came into effect.

"Use Stone Edge, again!" It hit the ice, making it shatter. One managed to hit Surskit, knocking it into the now shattered ice.

"Surskit is unable to battle. Gym Leader Viola, call out your next Pokémon!"

"Go, Vivillon!"

"Challenger, would you like to switch out your Pokémon?"

"No."

"Then, let the battle resume!"

"Gliscor, Fire Fang!"

"Psychic!"

"Dodge, and and hit it with Fire Fang again!"

"Sleep Powder, then Gust!"

"Don't let it hit you! Let's end this with X-Scissor!"

"Vivillon is unable to battle. The challenger, Raiden, is the winner!"

Viola presented the badge to Raiden. He put it in his badge case. They walked over to Gary and Harry

. "So," she said to Harry, "did you like it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You don't have to call me that."

"Okay."

"Say, Harry, how old are you?"

"Nine, about to be ten in a couple weeks."

Raiden interrupted the conversation, "Harry, how would you like to come with me-" "And me!" added Gary, "- us, on a Pokémon journey?"

"That sounds fun."

Viola asked, "Do you have a Pokémon, or will you need to get one from Prof. Sycamore or a Nurse Joy?"

"I have a Ralts, and what do you mean by a Nurse Joy?"

"There are Nurse Joys at every Poké Center across the world. Joy is their last name."

"Oh."

"So, should we go?" asked Gary.

"Alright," began Raiden, before his phone went off. "Hold on, I've got to take this." He walked off before answering. "Raiden."

"It's James. I've gotten Chimecho from my vacation home, but when I went to find Jessie and Meowth, it appears they've been captured by police for being members of Team Rocket and attempting to steal a Hoenn Government Pokémon, which I assume is your Sceptile."

"Well, break them out. Once you get Sceptile, return to Kalos."

"Got it, boss." Raiden hung up and returned to the others. As the three left, Raiden asked Gary, "So, why'd you come out of retirement?"

"One of the reasons you came to Kalos, to study, and hopefully obtain, Mega Evolution."

"So, you're battling Gyms to get stronger, so you can unlock it?"

"More than getting stronger, it's about having a strong bond with your Pokémon."

"That makes sense."

"Could my Ralts Mega Evolve?" asked Harry.

"Well, not at that stage, but when it evolves to a Gardevoir or Gallade, it will be.

"Can any of your Pokémon Mega Evolve?"

"I'm pretty sure my Blastoise and Raiden's Charizard , and your Sceptile."

"Can I see them?"

Raiden answered, "I don't have my Charizard or my Sceptile with me at the moment, but I will soon, and you'll meet a few friends of mine too." Gary simply let out Blastoise.

When they arrived at Lumiose City, Raiden took them to the office building he currently called home. "I didn't think I'd have two extra guests, but luckily the friends I told you about earlier are out, so you two can sleep in their beds, which are freshly made."

"Thanks," they said at the same time.

The next day, Harry, out of habit, cooked breakfast.

Raiden and Gary were attracted to the scent, which led them to the staff break room, or as it is now, the kitchen, due to it being the only room that had kitchen appliances.

"Harry, why are you cooking?"

"Oh, well you see, my aunt and uncle made me cook for them and my cousin every day since I was 4. I guess it was just out of habit."

"Well you don't have to cook."

"It's fine. I kind of like it. Anyway, breakfast should be ready in a few minutes." They sat down around a card table in folding chairs. Said breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs and toast.

Jessie, James, and Meowth got through the door and collapsed upon arriving in the kitchen.

"Team Rocket!" exclaimed Gary.

"Not anymore," said Raiden, "When I saved their lives from getting killed by their boss, they proclaimed eternal gratefulness and me their new boss. They are the friends I told the two of you about."

"Uh, should we feed them?" asked Harry, "I mean, they seem pretty hungry from the way they're acting."

"Yes, of course. But first, water," Raiden answered, before rushing to fill three cups of water, which somewhat revived them. Next, Raiden, Gary, and Harry pulled them into a sitting position. Finally, they fed them some toast, as they weren't sure whether or not they could keep down regular food. They gobbled down the plates as soon as the first bite passed their lips. Raiden asked them what happened when they were up to it.

"Well, after breaking them out, we got Sceptile and his Pokéball, then fled on Charizard. We flew all night. We didn't have to give him directions, it was like, I don't know, a internal homing beacon on you. But because we didn't stop, we couldn't go and get any food. Anyway, here's your Charizard and Sceptile."

"Can I see them now?" asked Harry.

"Let's go outside first."

"Wow, they're amazing," proclaimed Harry, eyes wide.

"Yeah. But not only them, all Pokémon are." Raiden turned to Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Alright, you three may do whatever until I contact you again, but remember this: It's not about you looking good, it's about helping your Pokémon to become stronger and developing a strong bond with them. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the three replied at the same time.

"Good," Raiden said, before turning to his new travelling companions, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Harry, while Gary nodded.

` "The next gym is a Rock-Type gym in Cyllage City," Gary added. They set off, ready for their next adventure into greatness.

 _ **A/N: So, did you like this chapter? If so, send me feedback. If you didn't, send me feedback, I always accept constructive criticism. Also, I've got a poll up for Harry's second Pokémon on my profile, so check it out. With that, I'm out. *teleports away***_


	3. Intro Arc, Part 3

_**A/N: Hey, guys, GGuy12345 here, with the third chapter of A Dark Side to Everything?. So sorry about the wait, I really did think it would take one to two weeks after the notice, because I had finals, but then I found out I had to take the SAT, so I had to study for that, then went on vacation, and was constantly doing stuff. I should hopefully be back on a regular schedule, so let's get to it!**_

 _ **I need votes for the poll. Update: Removed choices with no votes.**_

 _ **Review Answers:**_

 _ **Guest: When I came up with the name, I was thinking that it is not saying this is a completely dark story, but rather to question if Raiden did possibly kill Max. And thanks for the support.**_

 _ **DZ2: I was leaning towards that, too. Honedge is one of my favorite Kalos Pokémon, as well.**_

 _ **Sea and Chaos: Maybe, I didn't really think of that. I'll keep the idea in mind.**_

 _ **moonfeather58: Yeah, Jessie and James got their old Pokémon back, as you said, they can't remain the idiots they were in Gen 1-4**_

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Master: Thanks for the support.**_

 _ **basoongirl14: Thanks!**_

 _ **Sea and Chaos: Thanks.**_

 _ **TheDeadGirlRisen: Thank you. I plan on it.**_

 _ **Just thought I should add this guide:**_

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

" _Telekinesis"_

" **Parseltounge"**

' **Pokedex'**

Route 5 was an expansive route that connected Lumiose City and Camphrier Town. Right outside of Lumiose was a forest made out of bamboo. The humidity there was so intense, the three travelers could only make it to ten. They took a break under one of the few trees in the forest. Nearby was a river and waterfall, so Raiden, Gary, and Harry took a dip. Harry noticed one of Raiden's empty Pokéballs fell out of his pocket. He swam down to get it and thought ' _I'll give it back to him later.'_

Around twelve, Harry cooked lunch for the three of them. He noticed they were getting low on cooking supplies. Once everyone had finished eating, they set off once more. The group made it to a PokéCenter around 3, where Nurse Joy healed their Pokémon. They set off once again. After about an hour's worth of walking, they passed through a small town. Another forest was on the other side the town. While walking through it, they met three trainers, who demanded a battle.

The trainers sent out a Victreebell, an Exploud, and a Zangoose. Raiden, Gary, and Harry sent out Charizard, Blastoise, and of course, Ralts.

"Poison Powder!"

"Slash!"

"Bite!"

"Flamethrower."

"Skull Bash."

"Confusion!"

As expected, Charizard wrecked Victreebell, but was then beaten by Zangoose, who was beaten by Blastoise, who was then beaten by Exploud. Somehow, Ralts was still conscious.

' _Probably a combination of its small size and teleporting,'_ Harry thought.

Even with his short time in this universe, up against something that big, Harry knew he couldn't win by pure strength, so he had to come up with a strategy.

"Use Stomp!"

"Teleport, then Confusion!"

"Uproar!"

"Now, Double Team!"

"Echoed Voice!"

"Teleport, then Double Team!"

"Erg!"

"Now!" They said at the same time, Ralts releasing a supercharged Confusion and the Exploud released a supercharged Stomp. Unfortunately, Ralts missed, and couldn't teleport away in time. Exploud landed on him, then jumped away. A weakened Ralts teleported back near Harry, who's eyes started to glow red, somehow. Under Ralt's hood, a green glow could be seen. Harry then said, "Use that move you just told me about, Oracle!"

Ralts did so, then part of the attack went into portals, similar to Future Sight, then the rest dissipated into an eerie song.

"Hah, if that was your special move, it didn't do anything! And if it does later, it won't matter because you will be defeated long before that. Uproar!"

"Teleport!"

"Bite!"

Before Harry gave his next command, the portals from before appeared and the attack came out of them and damaged Exploud. Next, the eerie song from before played again, knocking out Exploud, similar to Perish Song. Harry knew it was luck that the song was played again, due to Ralts. The three trainers ran past them to Santalune Cîty.

"Well, I suppose we should continue," said Gary.

"Yeah, let's go," said Raiden.

The group passed by a small town with a kindergarten, which had a reluctant trainer letting their Pokémon be used as playground equipment for the little kids. Past that was another forest. They passed by a creepy mansion, which Raiden was sure was full of Ghost-Types. Soon enough, they made it to a small cottage where an old couple insisted they stay for dinner and the night.

The next morning, they came upon a city after walking in the forest for a few more hours.

"Alright guys, get stuff while we are here. We won't get to Camphrier Town until tommorow," Gary said.

"Raiden, can I get some money to buy more food supplies? We're running low," Harry asked nervously.

"Of course. If you need money, don't be afraid to ask. While you're buying that, buy yourself a bag to carry it. A backpack should do," Raiden said, giving him the money

"Ok." Harry set off to find a bag shop first. He picked out a bag that fit both him and his needs. He then went to a grocery store, where he bought enough supplies for a few days.

He met Gary at the other exit of the city. The two waited for Raiden, who arrived there a minute or two later. They were exiting the city gates when a voice yelled "Ash!"

The group of three turned around to see a girl about the age of Ash and Gary running to them.

"Hey, Ash. Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Hmm…, did we meet on my journey in one of the regions?"

"No. We met before that. Do you remember Professor Oak's summer camp?"

"Err…, umm…. Oh! You were that girl with the straw hat. You messed up your leg when you got startled by a Poliwag. Now I remember, you're Serena."

"Heh, heh, yeah. Er, I was, uh, wondering if I cou-, if I could go with you around this region?"

' _When she finally got the question out, her face was redder than a tomato, or whatever this world's equivalent was,'_ thought Harry.

" _She definitely has had a crush on him since they were kids,"_ Ralts told him telepathically.

Raiden nodded, "You can come. But don't call me Ash. My name is Raiden now."

"Got it. So, where are we going?"

"We are heading to Cyllage City via Camphrier Town.

"Cool, let's go!" she proclaimed. The group of four made it to Camhrier Town the next day. The first place they visited was the Poké Center. As they entered, a man walked past them outside. Raiden felt a flash of memory when he saw the man, for some reason. They rented a room, where theygot ready to sleep. He shrugged, assuming it was just a case of mistaken identity. Raiden lied awake in bed, pondering over the events of the day.

' _If there is an evil syndicate here, he would be here, wouldn't he,'_ Raiden thought.

 _ **A/N: Special Thanks to DZ2 for letting me use Aura Moves. This is the first spot we see Harry using his magic as Aura. These are the move stats:**_

 _ **Oracle**_

 _ **Psychic Type**_

 _ **A combination of Future Sight and Perish Song**_

 _ **Power: 90**_

 _ **Accuracy: Always Hits**_

 _ **Faint Chance: Decays after every turn after use**_

 _ **This chapter is the end of the first arc, which I'm calling the Intro Arc because it introduces the characters and it's the first one. Each arc will have three or four chapters.**_

 _ **I really enjoy community involvement, so I'll put up a poll soon on the aesthetics of Harry's bag. I'm doing something new for me and adding a QOTC. Which Alola Starter are you choosing? I'm going with Rowlet! With that, I'm out. See ya! *disappears***_


	4. Halloween Special

**_A/N: Hey guys, GGuy12345 here with a Halloween short for you guys and to tell you the story isn't dead. For some reason Fanfiction didn't send an email when I deleted the notice and put up a legitimate chapter. If you haven't read Chapter 3, click that Prev button. This takes place in the future, and will fall in with the rest of the story at a later date. Also, I know it's called the Gourgeist Festival in one of the towns in Kalos, but for plotline reasonings, I'm making it Halloween. Finally, I'd like to remind you Harry has no idea his parents were murdered yet, and especially doesn't know it was on Halloween. Review answers are coming in Chapter 4_**

Raiden, Gary, Serena, and Harry walked through the magnificent gates of Lumiose City.

"Well, Raiden, you've got 4 badges. What do you plan to do now?" asked Serena.

"First of all, we should head home. We've been walking a lot. I'd like to get off my feet for a little while," said Raiden

"Agreed," Gary said.

"Say, it's been a couple months since I've been here. If I'm correct, it should be near the end of October," Harry stated.

"That's correct," answered Raiden.

"Then do people in this universe celebrate Halloween?"

"Yeah, that was always one of my favorite holidays," Serena said, "It was always kinda strange, though. Parents dressing their kids up in strange outfits and telling them to go beg for candy."

"Great! You guys do celebrate it the same way people from my world do. I never went out of course, but my relatives always celebrated it. I have a great idea for a costume. See you three later!" Harry then proceeded to run off, his two Pokémon going after him.

"Let's head home, then," said Raiden. The three of them walked on.

"Do either of you plan on participating?" asked Gary.

"Sure. It'll be fun," answered Serena.

"I might. If I can put a costume together in time," Raiden commented. "How 'bout you?"

"You are seriously asking me if I'm going to free candy?" You've known me for nearly thirteen years. I may have been a lot more mature that you for a while, but candy is my one weakness."

"Granted."

Harry walked into a boutique. An attendant jumped to attention and studied him.

"I'm sorry sir, but it doesn't seem like you have enough style to shop at Boutique Couture." He was rushed out the door and left with a deadpan expression on his face.

'What even is style?' Harry thought to himself as he walked. He found a boutique that was more consumer-friendly, probably a whole lot cheaper, and even had a special Create-a-Costume area for the season. The best costume made during the time would receive a small cash prize. Harry grabbed some raw materials, tools, and began working. He made three whole costumes.

The first costume consisted of a knight's armor, made from a substance like paper mache, but tougher, and stronger. He added a layer of gray acrylic paint to make it shinier. A curlable hand allowed his Honedge to get in and out of the costume with easy. He even added fake joints and bones for Honedge to control.

Along with the Black Belt it normally wore, Kirlia's costume consisted of white, skin tight cloths with black accents along the seams and a black belt around his head, made him a ninja.

Harry started with a sleeveless leather jacket a couple sizes too big. He linked together plates of the paper mache stuff, painted with dark gray acrylic to make armor for his legs and made a golden helmet with dark gray plates linked once again to the bottom of it. Next, Harry made a mold of his face to create a mask, leaving out an area to see some plywood, he created a longsword and a shortsword, which he painted appropriately. For his torso, he used the paper mache and paint to create armor.

After he put it all on, the three went to the mirror to admire his handiwork. The costumes were amazing. Walking to a clerk, Harry could see her eyes open in amazement. She took pictures of the three costumes to enter them in the competition. Harry bought the costumes, which were priced based on the materials used.

Harry and his Pokémon took the costume off and had the clerk get them shipped to the skyscraper he called home, where he then headed.

Harry woke up excited. Today was Halloween. The first Halloween he would ever celebrate. He knew the real festivities wouldn't start until nightfall, so he decided to explore the tower, as he had only seen the lobby, which he had a feeling would be redesigned anyway, and the first floor.

 ** _(A/N: I'm using British floor measuring systems here, as Harry is British. In American floor measures, this is the second floor) Harry entered the elevator and went up to the second floor._** As he walked out, he heard a creepy, feminine voice behind him.

"Yes, you are the one." Harry was frozen in place. A ghostly apparition of a dark-haired woman in a black dress floated to be able to be seen by Harry. "Take these," she said as she disappeared. Two large eggs formed from nothing at his feet as he heard her voice one last time. "I have finished my job. I am finally free. Thank you child."

Harry felt the ability to move again, so he bent down to examine the eggs. One egg was light blue with white markings. It had pattern of dark-blue markings similar to a w and a v combined The bottom was a white circle. The next was yellow with black markings. A purple circle lined the top, while a white circle lines the bottom.

He picked up the eggs, which were warm to the touch, and took them back to his room. He and his two Pokémon proceeded to explore the rest of the tower, but found nothing of interest.

A few hours after laying around watching TV, it was show time. Raiden had sent the box containing the costumes up to Harry's room about an hour ago. The trainer and his Pokémon put on the costumes and headed downstairs.

He was amazed at the others costumes, as were they for his. Serena had forced Raiden to wear a Snorlax costume. Serena had chosen to wear a homemade Florges costume. At least, that's what she said the Pokémon was. Gary had opted out of a Pokémon outfit, instead going for a cosplay of an apparently famous trainer Sinnoh named Volkner. His excuse was that Electivire loved candy and hated having to wait for it. The four trainers and their Pokémon headed out.

Harry, Honedge and Kirlia walked into his room and collapsed, bags and stomached full of candy. The night had been long, and Harry was sure the candy calories would keep him awake, but the lull of sleep was too great, and the ten-year-old passed out as soon as he went horizontal.

 ** _With that, guys, I'm out of here! *disappears*_**


	5. Looker Arc, Part 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, GGuy12345 here with the fourth chapter of A Dark Side to Everything? We are back to the present from that special chapter. This chapter marks the beginning of the Looker Arc, which, as you could guess, involves Looker as a main character. This arc will take place entirely in the Camphrier Town/ Parfum Palace area.**_

 _ **The poll is closed. Thank you to all twelve of you who voted. Harry will get his fossil Pokémon in the next arc, as it wouldn't make much sense for him to get a Pokémon that could only come from a fossil in a town that didn't have a fossil reviving machine.**_

 _ **Review Answers:**_

 _ **Sakura Lisel: May knew how easily he could bond with legendaries and mythicals and figured that that power had went to his head. There is another reason that they condemned him without hearing his story, but I can't reveal that yet. Glad you've enjoyed the story.**_

 _ **Reithandia: A few things. Please refrain from claiming that a story is nothing like a summary until you read the entire story. What you did by saying the story and the summary were nothing alike when you read 1 chapter is like reading the summary of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone and then only reading the first page and saying it was terrible because it was nothing like the summary. Also, I wrote the first chapter of the Intro Arc in February 2016 . I wasn't the best writer on FanFiction, but I still wasn't a noob. I'm not saying I am the best writer now. Finally, many people on this site write their stories because they love the topic or because they love writing, not to be flamed or criticized. I will listen to constructive criticism, but your review was not that. It was just criticism. Please, if you don't like it, don't bother writing a review that makes people's stories seem bad. Just stop reading it .**_

 _ **If I owned Harry Potter or Pokémon, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction and X,Y,S, and M would have gotten better post-games. There would also already be a 3D Pokémon game, either MMO, RPG, or both. This disclaimer applies to all previous and subsequent chapters as well because I forget them a lot.**_

The next morning, Nurse Joy took their Pokémon to get healed up. As they waited, Harry got bored, so he went outside. He spotted a suspicious-looking man duck behind a building as he walked out. He had on a trench coat and fedora. Harry knew he should get the others, but the excitement of an adventure caught on to him. He followed the man to a small stone castle, more a fort, really.

Once in the castle, the man hung his coat and hat on a coat hanger, on of the few bits of furniture. While he was doing that, Harry hid under an ornate gold table with a glass top made to hold something special. Another man came to the door and greeted the first.

"You must be the guy I hired, right?"

"Detective Looker, at your service."

"Great, I need you to investigate the disappearance of my very special flute, which allows me to wake up the Snorlax that sleeps on the bridge that connects us to Route 7.

"What does the flute look like?"

"It's golden, with a Pokéball near the end of one side. It disappeared two days ago, between 3:00 and 3:30 when I went out for groceries."

"I will get started right away. You can count on Interpol's best detective. For example, there is a young boy hiding under this table listening to this entire conversation," he said, pulling Harry from under the table and helping him up.

"What?! Why did you let him do that if you knew he was there?"

"I believe he will be able to help me," said Looker, "That is, if you agree." He directed that last comment at Harry. The man looked skeptical, but Looker had the glint in his eyes of a man who knew what children could do. Harry nodded.

"Do you have any possible suspects?" asked Harry.

"A couple. My ex-wife could have stolen it out of spite. She never gave me back the key to the castle after she left. I believe she lives downtown at this address" he said, writing it down and giving it to Looker. "The next suspect is the owner of Parfum Palace. He was once my best friend and we looked after this place, Shabboneau Castle, together. He left town and came back a rich man. I had gave him a key to remember me by. Finally, the locksmith that made the lock for the case. He could have made himself a spare copy. His name is Ed and his shop is also downtown. It's called Ed's Locks."

"I believe that those are the only possible suspects. This lock doesn't look tampered. We will be on our way," said Looker.

"Let's do this," Harry said, rushing out. Looker merely walked out. Harry turned around and said, "Wait, where are we going?"

"Come on, kid," Looker replied, walking away. He headed to the west of the town. Harry walked after him.

"My name's not kid."

"Then what is it?"

"Harry."

"Alright then. Come on, Harry."

"So, how'd an Interpol officer get hired to do a private investigation?"

"I work for the International Police, but I also have a license to do private jobs instead of desk work when I wasn't working on a case for Interpol."

"Oh, okay. So, who will we investigate first?"

"Let's go to the ex wife. She is the closest to us." The two walked downtown, which, in the small town, was just a few blocks away. The duo walked to the address written on the paper.

Looker rang the doorbell. A woman of about thirty answered. It was clear she wasn't expecting visitors.

"Eh, who a'e you?" Harry wasn't sure what this world's equivalent was, but in his world, she had a Boston accent. At least, that's what he gathered from watching the telly while his aunt, uncle, and cousin were away.

"The name is Detective Looker. My associate and I are here to ask you a few questions about your ex-husband's special flute."

"Okay, then," she said. Looker and Harry stood still for a few minutes. "Well, get you'selves in he'e." Harry and Looker walked in briskly.

"Ms, um-"

"Weston."

"Right, Ms. Weston, are you still mad about you and your husband's breakup?"

"Nah, I've al'eady got a new boyf'iend. I got ove' him a while back."

"Where were you two days ago between 3:00 and 3:30 PM?"

"Let's see. I was at the movie theate' in Lumiose with my f'iend. I know you detective types. My friend lives ove' the'e ac'oss the st'eet. You' going to check my alibi, 'ight?"

"Harry. Ask her friend where she was between 3:00 and 3:30. Don't mention we were talking to Ms. Weston."

"Got it." Harry said as he walked out and across the street. He knocked on the door. A woman about the age of Ms. Weston answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. I'm part of a survey group. We are looking to figure out what people do most of their day. For this street, we want to know what you were doing between 3:00 and 3:30 two days ago."

"Oh, let me think. I was watching a movie at the Lumiose Theater with my friend. We watched the movie The Clash of Ages. It was so great, it-"

"Okay, thank you. I only needed to know what you were doing, no the specifics, thank you for your time."

"Okay, then," she said smiling, "Goodbye."

"Bye," he said as he pretended to move on to the next house. Once she closed the door, he went back to Ms. Weston's house.

"Her alibi checks out," Harry told Looker. Looker turned to Ms. Weston and nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Weston. We will be off now." Harry and Look left the building and shut the door. "Let's go! Harry, onto Ed's Locks."

Also downtown, a few blocks away, there was a shop with a simple open sign and a wooden board with Ed's Locks on it. Harry and Looker walked into the small building, where crates were stacked up. A bell above the rang. A kid looked up from the counter and said, "Mr. Ed, we have customers." A man in his late sixties walked into the shop from a back room.

"Hi there. I'm Ed, proud owner of Ed's Locks. This young fellow is my apprentice, Locke. How may I help you today."

"You have a lot of crates for a locksmith. Care to explain why?"

"Oh, yes. We are changing locations to a larger city."

"Ed, can I call you Ed?"

"Sure."

"Ed, I'd like to know where you were between three and 3:30 two afternoons ago.

"Um, let me think. Oh, yes, I was packing up these boxes."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"My apprentice was helping me."

"Okay, then." Looker turned to Locke, "Were the two of you here packing boxes between 3:00 and 3:30."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you for your time, Ed. When do you plan on leaving?"

"We were going to leave tomorrow."

"Thank you for that. We'll be back if something comes up."

Harry and Looker left the small shop.

"Hey, Looker, I need to go by the Pokémon Center. My Pokémon was healing up there."

"No problem. I have plenty of time. Looker and Harry took a stroll up to the Pokémon Center, where Raiden, Gary, and Serena were nowhere to be seen. Harry figured they were probably looking around town for him, or that they went to a local landmark. He'd just explain where he was when he met up with them again. Luckily for him, they hadn't taken Ralts with them when they left. He claimed Ralts from the Center, then headed out.

Harry and Looker walked out the west exit of the town. When they came to a fork in the road, they saw that they had one option. To the west, the duo could make out the large form of a Snorlax in the middle of a bridge.

To the north, they witnessed a large, golden castle. Looker and Harry headed to that direction. They made it past two Poison and Bug-Type Venipede, which was good experience for Ralts, before arriving in a clearing to see the golden palace in all it's glory.

That wasn't what they focused on as Harry saw three familiar faces.

"Ash?"

"Looker!?"

 _ **Finally done! Detective stuff is a lot harder to write than most people think. Kudos to all those people that do it for a living. Anyway, sorry for the wait. I was busy with life, as annoying as it is. On a completely unrelated note, less than two weeks of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and I am so annoyed I didn't get a preorder for the Switch in time. Hopefully on launch day…. Now, back to Pokémon and Harry Potter. Here's a bit of a hint for how Harry will receive his fossil: I've had specific day amounts in the Intro Arc's Parts 2 & 3\. Let me know in a review if you can figure out what event he'll be receiving it at.**_


End file.
